Am I Worng
by Jordana Babe
Summary: Its a song Fic about if the two can get one the same end. Margaret aka Whymelucylu this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fis based on the new song Am I wrong here is the link to YouTube.

watch?v=VBmEJZofz2s. I don't make money off of this I'm just going gently use the JE world people and I will clean them off and put them back when I'm done.

Oh I don't have a Beta so sorry for the mistakes

Am I Wrong

SPOV

I heard the song on the radio on my to Rangemen and it seemed like it was saying what I feel when it comes to Ranger.

I think back to what my mom and Joe said " how can you want to be with a man who claims he dosent do relationships?" "Joe is your last hope it's wrong to be with someone not from the Burg."

I hear the words and ask my self as I sing Am I wrong for wanting something I can't reach or touch. Ranger or Carlos is here but so far I can't even really calm to touch who he really is. I stop at a light and think that we could be something real if he'd let us. I stopped going back to Joe and I stopped running to Ranger when things got tough. I train with the guys and I even run but at night. I'm still not a morning person. I don't go with out back up in situations that are over my head and I even stopped taking Lula since she wont improve on her skills as a bounty hunter.

I'm not wrong and I wish he would see that.

RPOV

Am I wrong for wanting to drag her in to my dark world with more hateful people who would use her to get back at me or use her to try and keep in check? Am I wrong for being proud of how she is improving herself by herself? I want something real with her and I feel so wrong for wanting more but the more I watch her and I'm around her I feel we can be something real.

SPOV

I remember the talk I had with my family one night eating dinner. I looked at my dad and ask "Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?" He knew I meant the burg and said no I wasn't.

I looked at Grandma and asked "Am I wrong for saying that I'll choose another way?"

No baby girl your not. Is what she said. She lived the way she had to because of the times but I didn't have to. I looked at Joe, Mom and Val "I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing just cause everybody doing that they all do if one thing I know, how far would I grow." My sister of all three got it looked at me and smiled this is my road is my road. I'm walking down this road of mine, this road I call home. I was going to take it at get where I needed to be to grow. .

I looked back at Joe and my Mom and and said " You tell me I'm wrong then I don't want to be right.".

My grandmother backed up some cake and leftovers and my Dad walked me to the door.

"It's time to grow Pumpkin and time to see Carlos." a small kiss on the forehead from the best man in the world I was off to see the second best.

RPOV

I watched her pull up on the video feed. I knew Joe was at her family's house for dinner another plot her mother and Joe came up with to make her see sense and finally get married to him.

Am I tripping for having a vision of Steph and I in a nice open field with the guys and some her family around as we say our I do's. My predictions of being on top of the world are true. I'm Rich strong powerful and Good looking but I hope, I hope.

She is here I can feel her just walking in the door I turn to look at her and instead of Babe I say

" I hope you don't look back and always do what you decide. Don't let them control your life, just how I feel. Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you. Don't worry you're not alone. That's just how we feel."

I know she gets me, I'm not good with words but she looks back at me with a smile

and says' If you tell me I'm wrong then I don't want to be right."

Our someday started over a song and it was lacking words but that's OK the emotions where there.

We are something real.

The end.

OK let me know what you think all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you all like it Ill post it on

HJ


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own any of the songs or the people in the Plum world.

I use them to be creative and I make no money what so ever off anything I write using them.

'Hit the Road Jack by Ray Charles. Was used this time I just had too! LOL (this is the dubstep version.  watch?v=05fSWhnPKUg )

The Original ( watch?v=LoX8_xeybEI )

**Joe Gets A Clue**

I got the hint, the clue and then I realized I was living for my mother and grandmother.

I love my Nona, she always saw the best in me. She knew I didn't love Steph well, at least not the kind of love that's happily ever after.

That kind I have for Terri and I passed up a promotion for her. I think I need to go home.

No, I don't mean the one down the road from the Plum's but the eight bed-room bath home I have with Terri.

It's her's but I have lived there even when I was with Steph.

Terri knew I needed to use 'Cupcake' to maintain appearances in the Burg. As I pull in I hear a very angry Terri yelling...

"Hit the road Joe and don't you come back no more.

I know you went back to the Plum's and asked Steph to marry you with _**my ring.**_

I'm so pissed I don't want to look at you. Hit the Road Jack and don't come back no more."

I looked at her and was getting beyond angry; who did she think she is. "What are you saying?" I questioned her.

"I said hit the Road Jack and don't come back no more. I know you have other women on the side. Steph, I knew, was for appearance's but Pinky, hot lips and honey buns are not excusable. You're out of here. You didn't pass up a promotion you lost it because of your dick. _**Get the clue Joe. I'm done. So why don't you just hit the road Jack?"**_

"It's why Steph left you. She found out about all the hookers you had on the side. She left you for a better man and Ranger is far better a man then you. Even Shot's here is better a man then you.

I saw Steph at the free clinic getting tested and when she ran into me she told me to do the same and you know _**that's exactly what I did. **_Thanks to the God's above I didn't get anything from you.

Steph and I had a long talk about you and we both realized you tried to tie us down. Poked holes in condoms. Really Joe, I checked and so did she. It's why we got tested; you could have really hurt us Joe and you don't care.

Well guess what? I know a few men who don't get along but you brought them together. I'd not only hit the road I'd fucking run. My Uncle Vito, Steph's Dad and Ranger are coming for you and each of these men are coming with a small army.

_**Just for you**_. I wouldn't call Helen she has enough drama to deal with at the moment that I know she can't help you. She can't help herself. Oh you poor stupid little boy."

I want to look at her and beg her to take me back.

But I can look at her and say "oh woman,oh woman don't treat me so mean your the meanest old women that I've ever seen."

She'd laugh and smile a devils smile at the mean part because she knows she is mean but calling her old would see damaged by her hand. I need my boys for the women who need and want me.

"I guess if you say so I'll pack my things and go."

"That's right hit the road Joe. Oh did I mention I have someone better then you now in my bed and no faking needed." She said with the Devils smile

"Whatever you say." I can't believe it did she just say she had to fake it. **OUCH,** can't cover that hurt.

"Now baby, listen baby don't treat me this a way 'cause I'll be back on my feet someday."

"Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood you ain't got no money you just ain't no good. Your going to need the money to pay for any medications that your going to need. Steph and I are clean but some of the ones on your list aren't. We switched out all the condoms you had on had for our own and boy am I glad I did. I know she is too.

Should I say you must be joking or what you trying to do to me or even can we talk it over?

I could have said 'I thought we had a better understanding and don't be chicken.'

I know its her house so I could have said you don't want to see me cry. But all I could say was "Oh baby please, it isn't fair." I left crying as she kept the chant of hit the road Joe and don't you come back no more.

Kind of like that song that Ray Charles sang Hit the Road Jack. It fit my life right now. Except I had to do more then hit the road I had to run.

_**xoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo**_

Well there will be two more chapter one from Helen and the end chapter Franks point of view. Let me know what you think and A big thanks to Margaret akaWhymelucylu. For giving me a push to write more and how. She also helped make sure I had little errors.

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. **I don't own the JE world people. I used them and put them back and made no money sad to say. I didn't create the song or the beat to Run This Town. It sparked my muse to create a world for the JE people. I thank Margaret for telling me about this song and for helping me make sure I correct my little mistakes.

We Run this Town.

**Steph POV.**

I can feel it comin' in the air, hear the screams from everywhere. I'm on top of the Rangeman building looking over the city. This building is right in between the rough side and the good old 'clean side' known as the Burg.

I can hear people closing up shop. I know Joe called his family to try and keep Ranger from finally getting the upper hand but Ranger and his men have always had the upper hand they just didn't brag about. No, tonight it's an all out war between the men of the Burg and the best men I know; the crew of Rangeman. The gangs have opted to not take sides and pulled all movement out the way. Smart move on their part.

I want to be there I'm addicted to the thrill, it's a dangerous love affair. I can't be scared when it goes down. 'Got a problem tell me now' is all Ranger said as he left me behind.

All I got on my mind is who's gonna run this town tonight. I know at the end of it... **We are the ones who are gonna run this town.**

**Lester POV.**

You know the song from Jay-Z Run this town. It's been playing on the radio as the sun went down. I looked around and saw some of the world come to play instead of Roc nation dressed in black I see Rangemen.

The best of the best in ever branch the Military has sitting here in black head to toe. We already pledged our allegiance to each other it's the only way we can live doing what we do. The only part off is that not all our girls are black they just dress in it and they don't own any Dillinger's; you know the gun not the man.

This is La Familliar.

I know when we hit the streets we are going to run circle's around the ass holes and I am going to have fun letting out beast as we do.

**Lula POV.**

Life's a game but it's not fair. I know I was a ho' and thanks to Steph I'm alive. I have a job going to school and a man who loves me. Tank is as strong as a tank. So I keep doin' my own thing.

I know my man and his brothers about to walk tall in the rain and I know Victory's within the mile.

I keep saying 'we are almost there, don't give up' and now the only thing left on my mind is after tonight who's gonna run this town.

**Tank POV.**

We are going to run this town tonight and from now on. It's been a battle ever since we opened our doors. Joe and his boys tried to hold us down. I don't know why but after Steph met Ranger it was good enough for us to fight.

She was good and light; even the skips who give her a hard time respect her. Scrog was bad but at the last breath even he said she was a worthy adversary.

Ranger is king of the hunt we follow the leader the Black Czar. A joke because his eyes go black before a kill. His soul is black from the kills the only color in his life shines from my baby girl.

Lula is mine. I heard the song speak of bankheads and we got them in spades. They just have no clue they have no hand in the game. If it were about money the have no hand to play. We all have more than we let on and we know. The Heads of the banks will keep it that way. No, this is not money this is a fight about honor and rights. Joe and his boys have done hard damage to this town and now It's **OUR** time to set it right.

**We will Run this Town.**

**Ranger POV.**

I can say I won, but only because she let me.

See, I knew Steph was not a prize. No, she was my burst of light for my heart to love. The prize was the town. I opened this office as a request from none other then Big Dog. He was in the army; he did short time. He knew he couldn't do it day in and day out. He knew he wanted to be a cop so I pushed him to get the job he always wanted. He was part of the FBI.

Turns out, Joe was known to be the runner between the local mobs and the cops. We all were happy about it but he used it to try and run everything in this town. He did a bad job of it, hell the bangers where expanding, the runners were running over the cops, and causing enough hell that we were asked to open and help.

I'm so glad I agreed. I remember Babe walking into the dinner, some of the men watched her walk to me. A force of nature, is what Steph is alright. Her curly brown hair with blue eyes that I swear I could see Heaven, each time I looked into them.

A few men were texting when Steph walked towards me but it wasn't until a few months later when Joe told me that Steph was his. I backed off only to find out he laid claim to her in the worst way. It was right then and there I started wooing my Babe's heart.

I knew I could run this town when I set up shop but I played my hand; cutting Morrelli's strings that he pulled and slowly stripping him of his 'so called power'. I didn't think I'd meet the love of my life. It was what he railed against the most, behind the tantrums.

Joe told all kinds of lies to my Babe's mom, to the burg and it still helped us in the end.

Frank was the first man to be named Ranger; I earned it like he did and when his wife started agreeing with Joe about my life and my past Frank started to pull back.

I could see it all slip out of Joe's hands.

I had a list of things I wanted to beat him for:

His turning the other people way as money passed hands.

His crappy detective work.

His cheating ways only targeting married women and the hoes.

His drug habits that allowed the runners to sell to kids so he could get it all for free.

His Mob connection from Terri he used to gain money from only to it gamble away.

The last was how he hurt my Babe.

After tonight I will nail him down and make sure he leave's to a third world country. We **will** run this town.

**Hell, we already do.**

Well let me know what you think. I have to say this is my first time using rap as a push for my muse to write. Till next chapter.


End file.
